


Wolves With A Pack

by PrydeOfArlathan



Series: Coria Lavellan's Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, Spoilers, The Hinterlands, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydeOfArlathan/pseuds/PrydeOfArlathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coria Lavellan & her party are travelling in the Hinterlands and they have to deal with demonic wolves. Solas & Lavellan talk about the similarities between Dalish Clans & wolves packs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves With A Pack

The Herald of Andraste and her party had finally found the master of Horses, Dennet. But _of course_ he had some business to take care of before even thinking about joining the Inquisition, and he had sent them to speak to his wife about their problems.

“You want us to _kill_ an entire pack of wolves?” asked Coria, frowning, but the human woman only shrugged.  
  
“They’re definitely not normal wolves, Inquisition. They attack my workers, and their eyes _glow_ …”

And so they were now exploring the Hinterlands around the zone where the beasts had been last sighted. They'd hoped to find the demonic wolves quickly, but they had no such luck so far. By midday, they stopped by the main river to rest and eat: there were big, flat rocks on which they could sit comfortably. Even at rest, Cassandra was as alert as ever, her eyes surveying their surroundings for potentiel enemies. After all, the war between Mages and Templars was far from finisged, especially in Ferelden... For once, instead of arguing with the Seeker, Varric was writing down things in a small journal he always kept with him. Sometimes, he raised his gaze towards them, smiled at Coria, and then resumed writing in his journal.  
  
_"Is he planning a book about us?"_ she wondered while eating her food rapidly, half-slouched.  
  
Solas came to sit next to Coria and she tensed, suddenly very aware of the fact she was eating like a barbarian - and particularily unelegantly. She straightened herself immediately and looked up at him. She hadn't known him for a very long time, but he already had that effect on her. She respected him and wanted to gain _his_ respect.  
  
“What Dennet’s wife asked us to do troubles you.” he said. That wasn’t a question.  
  
Coria sighed.  
  
“Yes, it does. I don’t like it. Killing animals. Killing wolves. But we need those mounts for the Inquisition. And if they truly are under demonic influence, they _are_ a danger to everyone.”  
  
He leaned towards her.  
  
“That line of thought does you credit, Inquisitor.”  
  
She stopped eating, distracted by his closeness. He never came so close to her usually, but this subject seemed to be important enough to him, and it was obvious he was thinking about something very specific - like he was trying to wrap his mind around something. Encouraged by his compliment, Coria continued.  
  
“I always thought of the Dalish as a pack of wolves, in fact.”  
  
She saw him raise an eyebrow, so she explained herself further.  
  
“We live in close clans, with a leader, hunters and protectors; we treasure our young. And we have to help each other so all the Clan can survive…”  
  
He frowned, and Coria stopped speaking. Had she angered him somehow? She knew he had bad experience with the Dalish, and didn’t hold them close to his heart...  
  
“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” she finally asked.  
  
His expression suddenly softened. “No. I’m only surprised… considering Dalish’s stories, I did not expect you to care so much about _wolves_.”  
  
Now it was Coria’s turn to frown. “What do you mean?” Then, she understood. “Oh. You mean Fen’Harel?” Instinctively, she toyed with the sylvanwood ring she was always wearing at her hand. She was trying to find the right words to express her thoughts.  
  
“Well… He is… _He Who Hunts Alone_ , is he not? He is not a wolf with a pack. It’s not the same thing.”  
  
He was staring at her intensely but with a faint smile, and she felt encouraged to continue.  
  
“I like wolves, because they remind me of the Dalish, and of what we must do to survive, all together. Now, regarding Fen’Harel himself… When I was little, and Keeper Deshanna was teaching me the Dread Wolf's stories, I remember saying that maybe he only needed to find a pack. If he had one... Maybe all the stories would have been different, then…” Coria smiled at that memory, and had a little laugh. “Keeper Deshanna did not quite like my theory.”  
  
Solas seemed to consider what she had just said. "I find your theory... interesting." he paused. "... Does your ring have a link with the Dread Wolf?"  
  
"Yes." Coria extended her hand towards him so he could see. He took her hand in his and examined the ring closely. It depicted Fen'Harel and his Great Betrayal. _He has really nice, warm hands._ she thought, and she felt the tip of her ears become a little red. She hoped he wouldn't notice that. But a part of herself also told her that he had probably _already_ seen the ring, when he was tending to her after the Conclave. Maybe it was an excuse to hold her hand?  
  
She was certainly not going to complain.  
  
"Maybe that one day, your theory will becomes a reality." he finally said, letting her hand go, and she already missed his warm.  
  
Coria smiled and joked.  
  
"The Dread Wolf, finding a pack? Well... who knows, really? I guess even gods can learn and change."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Even before playing at DAI, I wanted my Dalish Inquisitor to feel that way about wolves. I did not want her to have a special bond or something else with Fen'Harel, no - I just wanted her to see the Dalish as a pack. With hindsight, it's rather funny, no?


End file.
